


I Forgive You

by M30w___m30w



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: After ep9, Apologies, Confessions, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, No Smut, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Stars, i might've projected onto reki, implied over stimulation, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M30w___m30w/pseuds/M30w___m30w
Summary: The tears wouldn't stop. Reki wiped his eyes again and again, but the stream just kept flowing and getting stronger. He waited until after handing in his S pin and walking off to begin running. He ran as fast as he could, even though he couldn’t breathe. Everything was hurting but running away was the only thing he could think of doing. His mind was racing with a million thoughts: Why did I run away? I’m the worst. I deserve nothing after this.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction sorry if it sucks hehe >.<  
> editor: aila_eremin

The tears wouldn't stop. Reki wiped his eyes again and again, but the stream just kept flowing and getting stronger. He waited until after handing in his S pin and walking off to begin running. He ran as fast as he could, even though he couldn’t breathe. Everything was hurting but running away was the only thing he could think of doing. His mind was racing with a million thoughts: Why did I run away? I’m the worst. I deserve nothing after this. He was gasping and his throat was still tight from his sobbing. 

Before he knew it, he had run all the way to a skatepark. No, not just any skatepark, their skate park. “Of course I would come here,” He mumbled to himself, frustrated. He slumped down, resting his back against the curve of the half pipe. That’s when he noticed the stars. They seemed brighter than normal, and he felt like he could see every single one clearly. He sighed and tried to stop his burning tears with his hoodie sleeve, failing.

Langa looked around, desperate for a sign of red hair and a green jacket. He felt like he had been looking for ages. He was overwhelmed with everyone around him, none of them Reki. He found himself drifting towards the entrance of S. He refused to believe that Reki had left, but he realized the terrifying truth when a guard spotted him and tagged him down. He sauntered over to Langa, stretching his arm out to him, the palm closed around a small object.

“I just wanted to let you know your little buddy left this with us, he might want it back.” 

Langa extended his hand, confused until a small gold pendant was placed in his palm. His breath hitched and his eyes widened. This couldn’t be Reki’s. Reki would never get rid of this, would he? As his breath picked up again, he processed the situation and said a quick thank you before dashing past the gate. He didn’t want to believe this, he didn’t want to believe Reki would do this. 

Langa hopped on his motor bike and sped off to Reki’s house. A cold sweat had settled over his skin as he tried to plan what he would say to Reki. He couldn’t think of anything, his mind was spinning. He slowed down when he got closer to the window of Reki’s room. They had snuck out enough times together for Langa to know a closed window meant that Reki was inside, an open window meant he was out. He tripped off of his motor bike, clumsily standing up and jerking his head up to look at the window for a sign. Open. Of course he wasn’t home. Langa immediately knew where Reki had to be. 

Without thinking about his bike that was lying on the grass, Langa runs straight for the direction he knew he had to go. There was only one thing going through his head at this moment: Find Reki. Those two words were repeating over and over and over. His head felt like it was spinning, it felt like his meaning for life was a step away from dissolving. He could not let Reki go, not without a fight at least. 

After about 10 minutes of straight sprinting, Langa’s lungs felt like they were burning and he felt knives in his throat when he swallowed. He was now in view of the skate park, so he allowed himself to slow down a bit. As he crept up he saw a glimpse of red hair and his heart sped up. Reki was now in view and Langa felt like he wasn’t as on the edge of loosing it as before. The closer he got, the more he noticed Reki’s hands shaking and his futile attempts to calm down a little. The sound of sniffling, quiet sobs, and mumbling words unable to be deciphered filled Langa’s ears. It took everything in his body not to run up and hug Reki, lacing their fingers together and kissing his cheek. Langa’s cheeks flushed as he realized his thought and he quickly shook it away. He was only a couple feet away now, but Reki still hadn't noticed his presence. Langa didn’t really know how to approach Reki, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

“Reki.” His voice was quiet, he could barely hear himself.

The redhead's head snapped around, his eyes widened and he quickly tried to wipe his face, which Langa could now clearly see in the light. Langa could see his adorable freckles as well as his reddened nose and his big, puffy red eyes. His tear streams were still very prominent and it was obvious that Reki was using all his might to stop his tears. 

“Hey.”

Reki was trying to make himself sound positive, but Langa could hear the hurt in the crack of his voice and his heart broke.

“Can we talk please? I know I don’t understand but I want to.” Langa desperately exhaled.

Reki was still now, head hung low, obviously thinking of how to respond. Slowly, he nodded his head and made a sound, as to tell Langa to get on with it. Langa quickly plopped down in front of Reki and took a deep breath, giving him a small smile.

“Reki, I know I messed up. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for breaking our promise and not communicating with you why I did it. Tonight really helped me realize what you and skating mean to me.” 

“This isn’t about the stupid promise, Langa!” Reki yelled, his head was still down and tears were flooding his eyes. “I knew you would break the promise. I'm sorry I made you promise me something I knew you would break.” 

Langa was very lost. Then what could it be about? What did he do? He was desperate to know as soon as possible. 

“Reki, please tell me what I did. I want to fix this and stop your pain.” 

Langa noticed Reki’s hand clutching onto his hair, pulling it in frustration. He hesitated before slowly reaching out and grabbing it. He let his thumb ghost Reki’s knuckles. Reki relaxed a bit, but was still obviously upset.

“Reki, please. I need to know.” 

Langa was whispering now. He took his free hand and brushed a piece of Reki’s hair behind his ear. Reki grabbed Langa’s hand and pushed it away, his tears were still streaming. Reki had no idea why he was being so mean and stubborn. He wanted to tell Langa the real reason behind his pain so badly, but he just couldn't. He was tired of the tears, they hurt now. All he wanted to do was curl up to Langa’s chest and fall asleep in his arms, but he couldn’t. Reki’s thoughts started to race again and his grip on Langa’s hand tightened. He started to hyperventilate while trying to silence himself.

As soon as Langa felt Reki’s grip tighten, his worry meter burst. He could barely make out what Reki was saying, but what he could hear was Reki calling himself awful things and cursing the worst on himself. This was Langa’s breaking point. He didn’t care if Reki was being stubborn, he couldn’t handle this sight. He gently pulled Reki into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around him and placing his chin on top of Reki’s head. 

Reki finally felt safe. He felt like he could let it all out, so he did. Loud sobs and gasps for air escaped him, and Langa only tightened his embrace and started drawing circles slowly and steadily on Reki’s back. After who knows how long, Reki started to calm down. He attempted to speak through hiccuping sobs. 

“L...L...Langa. This is… this isn’t your fault, o...okay?” 

Reki was a stuttering mess but persisted in his desperation for Langa to know everything. 

“I’m the… I’m the one to blame. Not y...you.” 

Langa shushed him and began to slowly rock him in his arms. 

“This isn’t your fault, Reki. It’s okay now.”

Reki shot up, full of determination, “This is my fault, Langa! I let my insecurities and doubt get in the way of us. I’m an awful excuse for a friend, and I’m not even good enough to be a skater. I’m average compared to you guys. I feel like a penguin watching seagulls fly.” 

He paused before continuing, “I don’t wanna be just the supporter, Langa! I wanna be by your side, skating with you. I can’t keep being on the sidelines watching you fly out of my grasp, it hurts too much.” 

He had started to choke on the last part, it was the real truth he didn’t like talking about. He felt Langa’s head move to stare at him, his piercing blue eyes concentrated on Reki’s. 

“Reki, I will never leave you. That’s the last thing I want! I want to be by you, you’re what makes skating fun. You’re what gives my heart the racing feeling.” 

Rekis cheek’s started to furiously blush and he tried and failed to avert eye contact. 

“Reki, you are my everything. After my dad died I felt nothing, I thought there was no point anymore, my world became gray. But then I met you, and the color came back. You are what I look forward to seeing every morning and what I think about every night before bed.”

Langa’s heart felt like it was going to explode, but he stayed as still as possible. Inspecting Reki for any kind of sign at all, he slowly felt warm, sweaty hands slowly grasp his. He could feel his cheeks go red and he felt butterflies flipping through his stomach. 

“Langa, our relationship means so much to me, and I couldn’t handle it ending.” Reki said in a low voice, staring intensely at Langa and scanning his face. 

Langa’s body moved without a second thought, he brought his head closer to Reki’s so that the tips of their noses were now touching. He swallowed before deciding to risk it all.

“Reki, I think I might like you.” He barely managed to speak. 

“I like you too.”

“No, like, I like you. I have a giant crush on you.” 

Langa spoke up a tad, trying to make sure Reki didn’t have the wrong idea. 

“Yeah, I do too.” A small smile graced Reki’s lips.

Slowly, without a second thought, Langa moved closer and connected their lips lightly. He didn’t really know how the whole concept of kissing worked, but he knew he wanted to try it with Reki. His heart was beating faster than he thought possible. Reki leaned into the kiss as if to let Langa know that it’s okay. The kiss was short but it made both of their hearts explode. They pressed their foreheads together and Langa stared at Reki as he closed his eyes. He brought a hand up to cup Reki’s red cheeks.

“I’m happy you like me, Langa.” Reki blurted out, opening his eyes to lock with Langa’s. 

“I’m happy I do too.” Langa muttered, not really sure on what he had just said. Reki giggled softly, the first time in almost a week. It warmed Langa and made his heart fill up with happiness. Suddenly Reki was wrapped in a tight hug as Langa squeezed him. Reki’s laugh became louder, which made Langa squeeze even more. 

“I can’t breathe, Langa!” Reki spit out through a fit of laughter. 

Langa finally let go and then patted his lap. A big smile was plastered on Reki’s face as he laid his head down on Langa’s chest and re-laced their fingers. Langa started to play with Reki’s hair, something he knew made Reki sleepy. When Reki’s eyes fluttered closed, Langa pressed little kisses all over his face, making him giggle again. Reki opened his eyes again and took his hand, placing it on Langa’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry I was an asshole, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Langa sloftly smiled as he lightly pinched the redhead’s cheek.

“I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.” 

Reki nodded slightly and turned his attention to the sky. For a week now, stars reminded Reki that he couldn’t reach his friends, that he wasn’t enough. But in this moment, entangled with Langa, everything felt okay. He finally felt like he was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Also!!! Heres my renga playlist >:3 https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wAlULRBoYez3DpnejZNbt?si=7v-pYwZOQh6qTFeMehScMw


End file.
